


Tie That Binds

by creativenamesareoverated



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Edna is Best Sister, Growing Up, He can actually see seraphim, Lailah is Best Mom, M/M, Post-Canon, Sergei finally realizes that Rose and Sorey are NOT MARRIED, Sorey and Mikleo are married, Squire! Sergei Stelkra, Zaveid is Best Brother, confidentleo, it's pretty great, just read it, kind of, sassleo, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativenamesareoverated/pseuds/creativenamesareoverated
Summary: It kept catching the light of the small, silver ring on his ring finger. It was ancient, and engraved with beautiful designs, and yet it was utterly simple. Mikleo had taken impeccable care of it, so it glittered even with its age.Sorey had an identical one, it was a golden bronze.“How long have you had that for?”Mikleo didn’t move. Instead he continued to stare at the ring, and tilted his head. “When we were fifteen.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while eating dinner you're welcome

Mikleo hadn’t seen everyone else in a while.

 

Rose’s hair was long now, not that you could tell exactly how long it was since it was always up in a bun. The front part of it was styled the same, still shorter with shiny brown beads slid onto it. Alisha wore her ponytail in the back now, and Sergei looked remotely the same, as did all of the other seraphs. Except Edna, Mikleo was pretty positive no one else noticed but she had grown, just less than an inch.

 

Change.

 

Mikleo had changed a lot too.  His hair was a bit frizzy, and he let it fall down to almost his shoulders. His attire had changed too. His coat sporting more white than blue, more capes and a loose collar. He wore a tight black undershirt, with a pretty frills sticking out just under his coat, and gloves that ran a little over his elbow, and one day would hopefully fall perfectly bellow it as he continued to grow.

 

He found his thumb absentmindedly rubbing his ring finger, and then stopped when the only sensation he got was his glove rubbing him uncomfortably.

 

He looked back up. Lailah had her hands over her mouth, and looked ready to burst into tears. Sergei was standing there in absolute awe, having come as Rose’s temporary squire and actually being able to see seraphim. He wondered of the effects it had on Rose, but decided it wasn’t any of his business. Also, she wasn’t fighting, she could deal with it.

 

It was Zaveid who finally broke the silence.

 

“Wow Mikey-Boy! Look at that, growing out your hair like your big brot- owe!” He yelled as Mikleo pinched his cheek. “Owe-owe-owe Mikleo-o don’t hurt you big bro- OWE!” Mikleo stomped on his foot.

 

“Oh my, so aggressive,” Edna said dully. Mikleo rolled his eyes, taking his foot away from the wind seraph’s boot and releasing his cheek.

 

“And whose fault is that?” He quipped back, looking at Edna straight in the eye.

 

While he hadn’t seen the other seraphs since he left, Edna often left for Rayfalke and separated from the group. Mikleo occasionally met her there, and Zaveid sometimes came too. It was sort of an inside joke that Mikleo was the youngest brother, Edna the older sister and Zaveid the oldest brother of both of them. Mikleo still didn’t know how that started, but honestly, it fitted their relationship pretty well.

 

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he yelped. It was warm, and unbearably motherly. His heart clenched, his senses suddenly filled with Lailah’s sweet scent. She smelled like lilacs, so Mikleo pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and embracing her, burying his face into her chest.

 

“Aweeee,” Edna said innocently in the background. Mikleo’s mood immediately depleted as his brain helpfully supplied him with an image of her smirk.

 

“Mikleo’s got more game than me!” Zaveid yelled. Mikleo took his head away from Lailah’s chest, pressing his cheek into her instead and sending Zaveid an icy glare. “Youch,” Zaveid said, pretending to be scared and flinching away.

 

Lailah giggled, “You all never change, do you.” She said fondly, stroking her fingers through Mikleo’s hair once before she hesitantly let him go.

 

Mikleo looked to Uno whom had taken his place as water seraph. He nodded, Mikleo nodded back. He respected Uno, he knew he would take care of everyone.

 

\---

 

They were all sitting around in Mikleo’s Elysian home, and Mikleo was 100% surprised that Sergei was doing most of the talking. When he had last met the night he had certainly been polite and positive, but he didn’t seem like a chatter box. Perhaps he was just excited to be able to see seraphim.

 

“I really am sorry for your loss,” Sergei said, looking at Rose. “You and Sorey were such a lovely couple. I can’t imagine the pain of losing your husband.”

 

Alisha nearly jumped ten feet in the air, Rose choked on air, and Lailah burst into giggled and screamed some incoherent pun that no one could even remotely understand.

 

Zaveid and Edna however, looked sour, and Mikleo dropped his gaze.

 

“I-I’m sorry, is that a touchy subject? Perhaps I shouldn’t have brought it up…”

 

“Nah, nah!” Rose said, waving her hand and smiling sweetly. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it!”

 

Sergei nodded gravely, and Mikleo couldn’t help but smile a bit at Rose’s blank face betrayed by her ever so slightly twitching lips.

 

The conversation carried on normally, but after about ten minutes Mikleo stood, brushing imaginary dust off of his pants and excusing himself gracefully.

 

\---

 

Mikleo stood over the cliff Sorey had once stood beside him on, overlooking the world together. His glove was off, and he was holding his hand out in front of him, letting the sun filter in-between his fingers.

 

It kept catching the light of the small, silver ring on his ring finger. It was ancient, and engraved with beautiful designs, and yet it was utterly simple. Mikleo had taken impeccable care of it, so it glittered even with its age.

 

Sorey had an identical one, it was a golden bronze.

 

“How long have you had that for?”

 

Mikleo didn’t move. Instead he continued to stare at the ring, and tilted his head. “When we were fifteen.”

 

Silence.

 

Zaveid was waiting for him to finish.

 

“Sorey told me to only wear it once I was old enough and ready.” The wind blew, it was unnatural. “He always wore his, though.”

 

Zaveid walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mikleo finally turned to him, but still did not move his head. He eyed him up and down, and reminded himself that even though he often forgot, as the wind whipped through the seraph’s hair, he was actually fairly attractive. Too bad he scared everyone away with his bad flirting attempts.

 

It was Zaveid’s own fault for being a pervert, anyway.

 

“Did you ever even tell him you loved him?”

 

Mikleo turned back to his ring, and blinked in surprise when he found his hand was shaking, and not from holding it up for so long either. “It wasn’t something that needed to be said.”

 

Zaveid once again waited for him to finish.

 

“I thought…” Mikleo said softly, the wind stopped so his voice wouldn’t be carried away. “I thought about telling him before he went to sleep.” Mikleo paused, and then sighed, finally dropping his hand. “But I didn’t want to force any change. Sorey already had so much on his plate at the time… I didn’t want…” Mikleo furrowed his eyebrows, his face finally taking on a pained expression.

 

Zaveid’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “You know,” he said softly. It was a voice he only spoke to him and Edna in. “You always used to nag Sorey for being self-destructive, for pushing himself too hard, for being too selfless.” Zaveid’s hand tightened until it was no longer gripping his actual shoulder but instead gripping the fabric, like if he let go Mikleo would disappear. “But you’re the one who’s way too selfless. Did you ever do anything for yourself around him? Did you ever tell him when it was too much for _you? You’re the self-destructive one.”_ Mikleo looked to Zaveid. His jaw was clenched and Mikleo could feel how hard his hand was shaking on his shoulder.

 

“Zaveid.”

 

“What?” He snapped.

 

“I have things I want to do.” Mikleo said slowly. Zaveid’s jaw only tightened, and he looked ready to blurt something out, so Mikleo beat him to it.

 

“I’m not going to become a dragon.”

 

Zaveid’s head whipped towards him.

 

“You’ll never have to kill me.”

 

The brotherly-figure’s jaw went slack, and his grip on Mikleo’s shoulder loosened, so that he was once again only resting his hand on it gently.

 

Then he pulled Mikleo into a lung-crushing hug.

 

\---

 

Mikleo and Zaveid sat back down on the couch. Lailah was eyeing them worriedly, the three humans were too wrapped up talking to each other to care, Edna trusted Zaveid enough to know everything was fine (even if she would never admit it) and Uno didn’t know enough about the group to have any particular feelings about it.

 

Rose stopped talking and began staring at Mikleo, and her eyes finally caught his bare hand as he fiddled with the glove he wasn’t wearing.

 

“Ooh!” She sad, barging in-between Sergei and Alisha to get to Mikleo, grabbing his hand and spreading out his fingers. “That’s a pretty ring. Looks old, well cared for though. Did you find it in a ruin or somethin’?” She smirked, looking Mikleo in the eye. “Because if it’s worth a lot it’s mine!”

 

“You can’t have it Rose,” Mikleo sighed, taking his hand away and pulling his glove back on.

 

Rose pouted. “Alright,” she whined, but then she eyed him curiously. “But really though, were is it from? I’ve never seen anything like that!”

 

Mikleo settled his elbows on his hips and cupped his face in his hands, looking at her with a blank expression. “It’s my engagement ring,” he said simply.

 

The entire room went quiet in shock.

 

“Ehhhh?!” Rose yelled, mouth falling open. “Wait who, when?!” And then she mumbled out the last part, “To think you would get over Sorey so fast…”

 

“Hey!” He yelled puffing up his cheeks. He sighed then, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back on the couch.

 

“I didn’t get over him, Sorey has the other half.”

 

Silence filled the room, and then there was squealing. Mikleo didn’t even have to look to know that was from Lailah.

 

“Wow…” Was all Rose managed to say, and then Sergei stood up quickly.

 

“What do you mean Sorey has the other half!” He yelled, everyone in the room went stiff, except for Mikleo, who looked at Sergei with a bored expression. “Sorey and Rose were _married…_ How could you…” He spluttered, looking utterly horrified and shocked.

 

“You really didn’t know?” Mikleo smirked, and then changed his expression to innocence. “Rose and Sorey weren’t really married. Or ever together, at that.”

 

Sergei looked like he was about to fall over, but Mikleo smiled anyway. Edna nudge him in the side, Zaveid settled a hand on his thigh.

 

Zaveid wanted him to be selfish? Fine, he would be selfish.

 

He was done with no one recognizing their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> My job here is done (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)
> 
> Sorry  
> I got excited
> 
> ANyway thanks for reading! As always I love comments, including constructive crit. :)  
> Feed me I love attention *cough* waht?


End file.
